


[Podfic] Second Person, Present Dense

by sisi_rambles



Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, POV Second Person, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21798589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: Things don't quite go right for Watanuki, and Doumeki tries to be there for him (if only Watanuki would let him).
Relationships: Doumeki Shizuka/Watanuki Kimihiro
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	[Podfic] Second Person, Present Dense

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lunatique](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunatique/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Second Person, Present Dense](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2153) by [Flamebyrd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamebyrd/pseuds/Flamebyrd). 



Length: 00:06:55

Right Click to Save, Left Click to Stream: [mp3](https://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/xxxHolic/Second%20Person,%20Present%20Dense.mp3) (4.4 MB)  | [m4b](https://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/xxxHolic/Second%20Person,%20Present%20Dense.m4b) (3.1 MB) 


End file.
